Eurovision Song Contest 1981
"Making Your Mind Up" | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 point(s) to their 10 favourite songs | entries = 20 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | null = | interval = Planxty with "Timedance" danced by Dublin City Ballet | opening = | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y }} The Eurovision Song Contest 1981 was the 26th event of its kind, and was held on 4 April 1981 at the Simmonscourt Pavilion of the Royal Dublin Society in Dublin. The presenter was Doireann Ní Bhriain. The United Kingdom's Bucks Fizz were the winners of this contest with the song "Making Your Mind Up", beating second place Germany by four points. This year is remembered for the performance of this British band, which launched the group's hugely successful international career, and included a dance-routine where the two male members ripped the skirts off the two female members only to reveal mini-skirts, and today stands as one of the defining moments in the contest's history.Eurovision 81 overview Location Dublin is the capital and largest city of Ireland. Dublin is in the province of Leinster on Ireland's east coast, at the mouth of the River Liffey. Founded as a Viking settlement, the Kingdom of Dublin became Ireland's principal city following the Norman invasion. The city expanded rapidly from the 17th century and was briefly the second largest city in the British Empire before the Acts of Union in 1800. Following the partition of Ireland in 1922, Dublin became the capital of the Irish Free State, later renamed Ireland. The contest took place under heavy guard at the 15,000 seat Simmonscourt Pavilion of the RDS, which was normally used for agricultural and horse shows.Last fm - RDS, Eurovision 1981 Over 250 armed soldiers and police were on hand to protect against any likely political demonstrations. Format Having won the year before, Ireland hosted the 1981 contest - the second time they had done so. As in 1971, the 1981 Eurovision Song Contest was produced by the country's broadcaster RTÉ. The presenter on this occasion was Doireann Ni Bhriain, who was well known in Ireland at the time as a TV presenter and for the current affairs radio show Women Today. She was chosen for her fluency in Irish and English as well as having studied French, which she spoke with some ease."Sunday Times - Doireann Ni Bhriain, Keeping the faith The director was Ian McGarry, while Noel Kelehan was the chief conductor for the show. It cost RTÉ over £300,000 to stage, although this included £110,000 from the EBU. From this, the Irish Government expected to make around £2,000,000 from tourism as a result of staging the show.“No Sax please, We're Irish!”, David Wigg, Daily Express, 4 April 1981 The RDS would go on to host the next Irish Eurovision production in 1988. Entrants This year marked the début of Cyprus in the contest, who finished sixth. Returning to the contest was Israel, who did not compete the previous year, despite winning the two years previous to that. They finished seventh. Yugoslavia also returned to the competition after a five-year absence. Italy withdrew for the first time from the contest, due to lack of interest, while Morocco declined to take part after their sole entry the year before.ESCToday - 1981 Of the performers, many previous contestants returned to the contest this year. Notably, Jean-Claude Pascal for Luxembourg, who had won the contest 20 years earlier, although could only manage 11th place this time. Repeated entrants Peter, Sue and Marc returned for the fourth time, after 1971, 1976 and 1979. Performing again for Switzerland, they remain the only act to sing in four different languages (French, English, German and this time, Italian). Other returnees were Marty Brem who had taken part the year before for Austria, Tommy Seebach for Denmark, and Björn Skifs for Sweden. Bucks Fizz member, Cheryl Baker had performed in 1978 with the band Co-Co for the UK, while Sheeba member Maxi had performed as a solo artist in 1973 for Ireland. The 46-piece Irish TV orchestra didn't have a saxophone as they didn't consider it an orchestral instrument, which caused great concern with the United Kingdom entry as a saxophone appeared heavily on their song. Andy Hill – the producer of the single - said that had they known, they would have dropped one of the two backing singers to be replaced by a saxophonist, there being two on the actual recording. Interval The interval act was traditional Irish band Planxty, who performed the lengthy piece "Timedance", which depicted Irish music through the ages. The dancers were from Dublin City Ballet with choreography by Iain Montague. This is seen as a precursor to Riverdance, which became famous after its performance in 1994. The song, which was written by Bill Whelan, went on to be released as a Planxty single and became a No.3 hit in the Irish charts.Ceolas - PlanxtyIrish chart database - search "Planxty" This mix of past and present was also the theme to the contest's opening montage, which featured shots of Celtic ruins, cliffs and castles, edited together with close-ups of art, aeroplanes, architecture and horse races. Voting performing "Making Your Mind Up"]]The voting proved to be memorable for its closeness. The UK won by four points, but leading up to this, five countries took pole position at various stages: UK, Germany, France, Switzerland and Ireland. Just before the penultimate vote, three countries (UK, Germany and Switzerland) were all on equal top marks. After this, Switzerland (who had performed second last) were unable to collect points as it was their jury's results that were being announced, while Germany failed to receive votes either. The UK gained eight, which meant that when the final jury (Sweden) were about to cast their votes, the UK needed five points or more to win over either country. Switzerland were quickly eliminated by receiving just one vote. The UK passed the five-point mark and received eight votes, while Germany did indeed receive the maximum 12 points, but it was too late. France finished third, with Switzerland fourth and the hosts Ireland coming in fifth. Of these, Switzerland received the most top votes despite only finishing fourth, while the UK only received two. The UK did however receive points from every competing country. Meanwhile, at the other end of the board was Norway, who finished last with no points for the third time in Eurovision history, gaining no points in 1963 and 1978 as well. Other memorable moments included a glitch in the scorekeeping, giving host country Ireland 310 extra points instead of the 10 designated by the Luxembourg jury. Also of note, when host Doireann Ní Bhriain attempted to collect Yugoslavia's votes, after repeated attempts to contact them, Yugoslavia's spokeswoman, Helga Vlahović, who went on to present the 1990 contest, finally answered the phone and abruptly answered "I don't have it", causing laughter to erupt from the audience. Also during the final vote, Turkey's nine points suddenly disappeared from the scoreboard. Aftermath Runner-up Lena Valaitis was in good spirits while talking to the press following the contest and largely unconcerned about losing. Swedish singer Björn Skifs however was more outspoken saying; "This was not a song contest, it was a show – all these dancing girls, they take away from the songs. I also think there should be a change in the rules to allow us to sing in English. Then we would really be able to compete."“Reprise”, Ultan Macken, RTÉ Guide 24 April 1981 Harald Tusberg, head of light entertainment for Norwegian television was upbeat about Norway's 'nul points' result as he claimed that their entry would be remembered above many others; "Who remembers who came second or third – people will remember us!". Finn Kalvik himself conceded graciously saying that he had enjoyed the week's holiday.“Fizz Kids” Brian Wesley, Daily Star, 6 April 1981 Following this year's contest, France withdrew from competing the following year, with the broadcaster announcing that the songs were "a monument to drivel".Eurovision 1982 (in French) Indeed, many comments had been made regarding the quality of the winning group's performance indicating that the song had most likely won by style over substance.Time - Bucks Fizz, 1981 Either way, Bucks Fizz went on to have a very successful career over the next few years, and became one of the top-selling groups of the 1980s. The winning song itself reached No.1 in nine countries and became a top ten hit in nations such as Australia, New Zealand and South Africa, selling four million copies worldwide.New Zealand chartsAustralian Chart Book, 1970-1992South African Charts Germany, who had never won the contest up to this point, were becoming increasingly frustrated with their second placings in this and the previous year's contest and made a concerted effort for the following year. This was to pay off, as in 1982 they finally clinched their first victory which was achieved in an overwhelming manner.Eurovision 1982 results The UK's victory this year meant that the contest would take place in the UK the following year - the seventh time the country had hosted the event (a record unbeaten and later extended by an eighth UK hosting in 1998). The BBC opted to take it to the North Yorkshire town of Harrogate at a later than usual date, 24 April. The 1981 contest was held on 4 April and up to (and including) 2016 has never been as early again. Decades later, Debbie Cameron, who represented Denmark with Tommy Seebach, revealed in a book about Seebach that she was contacted by a BBC employee, who told her that Bucks Fizz's victory was planned. According to the employee, he had witnessed how BBC technicians had sabotaged the sound checks during the rehearsal of the Danish, the Israeli and the Western German performances. This claim however ignores the fact that the BBC did not host the 1981 Contest. Conductors Each performance had a conductor who maestro the orchestra. Host conductor in bold. * - Richard Österreicher * - Onno Tunç * - Wolfgang Rödelberger * - Joël Rocher * - Eldad Shrim * - Allan Botschinsky * - Ranko Rihtman * - Otto Donner * - David Sprinfield * - Juan Barcons * - Rogier van Otterloo *' - Noel Kelehan' * - Sigurd Jansen * - John Coleman * - Shegundo Galarza * - Giuseppe Marchese * - Yiorgos Niarchos * - Michalis Rozakis * - Rolf Zuckowski * - Anders Berglund Returning artists Results Voting structure Each country had a jury who awarded 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 point(s) for their top ten songs. 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points in the final: Commentators Television * - Ernst Grissemann (FS2)Austrian commentator * - Bülend Özveren (TRT) * - Ado Schlier (ARD Deutsches Fernsehen) * - Marylène Bergmann and Jacques Navadic (RTL Télé Luxembourg)Luxembourgish commentator * - No commentator * - Jørgen de Mylius (DR TV)Esconnet.dk * - Mladen Popović (TVB2),Serbia President (OGAE Serbia) Oliver Mlakar (TVZ 1), Tomaž Terček (TVL1)Klub OGAE Slovenija * – Ossi Runne (YLE TV1)viisukuppila.fi * - Patrick Sabatier (TF1)French commentator * - Miguel de los Santos (TVE1)Spanish commentator * - Pim Jacobs (Nederland 1)Eurovisionartists.nl * - Larry Gogan (RTÉ1) * - Knut Aunbu (NRK)NRK.nl * - Terry Wogan (BBC1)Eurovision Song Contest 1981 BBC Archives * - Eládio Clímaco (RTP1) * - Luc Appermont (BRT TV1),Adriaens, Manu & Loeckx-Van Cauwenberge, Joken. Blijven kiken!. Lannoo, Belgium. 2003 ISBN 90-209-5274-9 Jacques Mercier (RTBF1)Songcontest.free.fr * - Mako Georgiadou (ERT)Greek commentator * - Fryni Papadopoulou (RIK)Savvidis, Christos (OGAE Cyprus) * - Theodor Haller (TV DRS), Georges Hardy (TSR), Giovanni Bertini (TSI) * - Ulf Elfving (SVT, TV1)Swedish commentator Radio * - Walter Richard Langer (Hitradio Ö3) * - Şebnem Savaşçı (TRT Radyo 3) * - Roger Horné (Deutschlandfunk/hr3) * - André Torrent (RTL Radio) * - Daniel Pe'er (Reshet Gimel) * - Erik Wiedemann (DR P3) * - N/A * - Matti Paalosmaa and Jaakko Salonoja (YLE Rinnakkaisohjelma) * - N/A * - N/A * - N/A * - Pat Kenny (RTÉ Radio 1) * - Erik Heyerdahl (NRK P1) * - Ray Moore (BBC Radio 2) * - N/A * - Herwig Haes (BRT Radio 1), Marc Danval (RTBF La Première) * - Dimitris Konstantaras (Proto Programma) * - Neophytos Taliotis (CyBC Radio 2) * - TBC * - N/A Spokespersons * - Jenny Pippal * - Başak Doğru * - Gabi Schnelle * - Jacques Harvey * - Dan KanerTapuz.co.il * - Bent HeniusEsconet.dk * - Helga VlahovićYugoslavian spokesperson * – Annemi GenetzFinnish spokesperson * - Fabienne Égal * - Isabel TenailleSpanish spokesperson * - Flip van der Schalie"Artiesten op Songfestival, Leidse Courant, 4 April 1981 * - John Skehan * - Sverre ChristophersenDyrseth, Seppo (OGAE Norway) * - Colin Berry * - Margarida Andrade * - Walter De Meyere * - Tatiana Darra * - Anna Partelidou * - Michel StockerBaumann, Peter Ramón (OGAE Switzerland) * - Bengteric NordellSwedish spokesmen National jury members * – Süheyla Aldoğan, Hidayet Yarken, Hatice Akbaş, Lüftiye Duman, Nebiye Yazıcı, Nesrin Demirel, Sami Ersoy, Mehmet Kuteş, Mustafa Ekinci, Cengiz Doğan, Ali ArslanYarışmacı ülkeler ve halk jürisi, Milliyet, 4 April 1981 * – Belén Lage (shop assistant), José Manuel Lozano (chief sales officer), Carmen Ruiz (housewife), Pablo Hardy (hairdresser), María Acacia López-Bachiller (public relations), Andrés Pajares (actor), Lola Forner (Miss Spain and actress), Juan Carlos Andrade (tennis player), María del Mar Serrano (student), Juan Vinader (sound engineer), Amada Quintana (student)Eurofestival * – Norman Harper References Category:1981 in Ireland Category:1981 in music Category:1980s in Irish television Category:Countries in the Eurovision Song Contest 1981 Category:Eurovision Song Contest by year Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1981 Category:20th century in Dublin (city) Category:April 1981 events